Rehab
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Linda McMahon finds herself on a path of substance abuse and how does she keep her family together?
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Linda and I'm an alcoholic". The whole group says hi Linda. "I've been sober for the last two years". The whole group in the class claps. "I'm asked to speak every Monday due to my success at AA. I was a heavy drinker for around 5 years before those 5 years I wasn't much of a drinker. The thing that made me start drinking was my failing marriage. My husband had been unfaithful and I just couldn't take the way it made me feel. The only thing that made me feel good was vodka. I would come home from work and immediately open the bottle. I can still remember the way the vodka hit my throat what a burning sensation but it

also felt good. I would usually finish the entire bottle before I went to bed.

My husband was a workaholic or maybe he was cheating who knows. It was as if I lived alone, I didn't hide the bottles. My husband is on the road 325 days a year so like I said he's not home much. But whenever he came home I would hide by addiction like every addict does. I would wait for him to go to bed and then I would drink. One night I looked over at him and most people would find this as a breaking point but not me. I just stared at him continuing to drink from the vodka. And in that very moment I didn't even recognize the man sleeping in my bed it's as if we were totally strangers. I walked out of the room and begin to cry. I really hated my life I was sick of living like this. I was tired of living in a loveless marriage; I was tired of drinking so much.

I just could take this life anymore, so I went to the kitchen I grabbed a knife. I turned the light on and looked at myself in the mirror. I hadn't even taken off my makeup from this morning. I was a mess, my hair was a mess everything about me was a mess. I couldn't even look at myself I felt sick. I walked over to the bathroom; it was completely dark I could barely see a thing. I turned the bathroom light on and shut the door because I didn't want to wake up Vince. I looked in the mirror again and asked myself what have I become. The women looking back at I wasn't Linda McMahon CEO of WWE. I was looking at a broken woman a person, who could barely function. But the problem was I was functioning, I hadn't missed a day of work in three years. No one knew about my drinking I always made sure to clean up after a night of drinking.

I held up the knife, I remember using it to cut the turkey at Thanksgiving. I could see my reflection looking back at me. I was about to end everything until I heard a knock at the bathroom door. "Lin, are you in there, is everything alright its 3 in the morning?" I was shocked to hear his voice what was I going to do. "Vince, I feel so depressed I don't feel like living anymore". Just go back to bed and don't worry about me. "Linda, come on your talking crazy what's wrong?" "Nothing Vince just go back to bed". "Linda will you open the door, I want to talk to you without the door in front of us".

I knew I couldn't hold him off any longer if I was going to end my life it was now or never. "Alright one minute"; I looked at the knife one last time this had to be done. I slid the knife across my wrist there was so much blood. I reached over to the door with the little bit of strength I had left. Vince opened the door not expecting to see what he was about to see. "Oh my God Linda, what have you done"? Vince ran to the closet to get a towel to stop the bleeding. "Linda, look at me I'm going to go call 911 I will be right back". Vince frantically ran to get his blackberry he looked at his hand and they were covered in blood. He began to run back to the bathroom already starting to dialing 911. "Damnit how can 911 be busy what the hell is wrong with these people". He was back to Linda's side trying to stop the blood with the towel. "Linda stay with me I'm calling 911 everything will be fine". I looked up at my husband feeling myself getting lightheaded. "Lin, stay with me please I need you baby". I hadn't heard him say anything like that to me in years. "Okay the paramedics will be here in 10 minutes". "Vince, I love you I want you to know that incase I die". "Linda, don't say that I love you more than anything, I know I haven't been the best husband but I have always loved you. You can't die on me you're my rock; you're what keep me sane. "Vince, I mean nothing to you, you never home you've cheated on me more times than I can count. Are you really surprised that I would want to end my life? Look around I'm a complete mess, I'm lying on the bathroom floor bleeding from my wrist with a man who's my husband but has become a complete stranger. I feel as though we have become so distant as though I'm just your roommate. When's the last time we went out to dinner, or went to a movie? I can't even remember the last time you kissed me, Christmas, who knows it's been so long.

The doorbell rang and He just looked at me with a blank stare, "I got to get the door it's the paramedics". And in that very moment all I wanted was for him to hug me cry kiss me do or say something. But he said nothing and I just didn't know if we would stay together.

"Yes, she's in here Linda they are here to take you to the hospital". I nodded "Sir, could you please tell out their while we put her on the stretcher. "Hello, Mrs. McMahon my name is Keith we are going to put you on the stretcher and I apply so gauzes to your wrist. Do you want to tell me what happened here?" Well I was feeling really depressed and I just wanted to end my life. I took the knife from the kitchen and cut my wrist I was going to cut the other one until my husband knocked on the door and stopped me. "Do you have a history of suicide or depression? Okay Mrs. McMahon you have lost a lot of blood so we will have to give you a transfusion once you get to the hospital. But don't worry you will be fine a few stitches and you will be brand new. I said nothing, there was nothing to say. I felt embarrassed I was laying on my bathroom floor bleeding in my nightgown. They lifted me on the stretcher and out of the bathroom. I looked and saw Vince pacing the kitchen he looked upset. "Sir, we will be taking her to Greenwich hospital would you like to ride in the back or you can follow us to the hospital". Well I will meet you there because I need to get my wallet and my jacket. "Okay when you arrive at the hospital just go to the ER and ask for your wife". Vince walked up to the stretcher and held my hand. "Everything is going to be fine honey, I will see you at the hospital, I'm going to call Shane and Steph. "Vince, no, I don't want the kids to get worried about me do me a favor and let's keep this between me and you". "Fine, I will see you at the hospital".

I remember waking up in the hospital, I don't remember how I had fell asleep they must have giving me drugs to help me sleep. When I looked around the room I saw Vince fast asleep on the chair next to me. I looked at my wrist it was all bandaged up I was still trying to remember what exactly happened the previous night. I remembered bits and pieces but not the whole story. It looked as though Vince had kept his promise to me about calling the children. I didn't want them to see my like this. I knew they would be in the room if he called and they weren't there so that was a good thing.

I know that my drinking must have made me feel suicidal because I don't know why

I tried to end my life. I was hoping that no one realized how much I had been drinking. I didn't want anyone to know about my problem with liquor. The doctor came into my room and this is where I started to get worried. I thought the doctor may have smelled the vodka on my breath or did a blood test. "Hello Mrs. McMahon my name is Dr. Torres, how are you feeling?" I'm okay doctor just want to go home. "Mrs. McMahon, do you realize that you tried to kill yourself."Yes, I don't know what I was thinking but I feel fine now". Well here's the deal I have to admit you for 48 hours for a suicide watch. When the doctor said I had to stay in the hospital. I was really pissed off. I was trying to keep this incident from everyone. If I didn't show up to work for two days everyone would know something was wrong. I was also pissed I wasn't going to be able to drink and I knew that this demon I had been hiding was going to be revealed. But the question was should I just tell the doctor or let the truth be uncovered. The doctor was talking to me but I didn't hear a thing.

"Mrs. McMahon, are you alright, I just have to ask you one question, and did you take

any drugs last night?" "No, why do you ask?" Well it seems odd that a women

who's never been depressed all of a sudden slits her wrist and tries to kill

herself. What about liquor, did you have anything to drink?

Oh how was I going to get out of this one? I just said the first thing on my

Mind, no. Vince was now awake and I think he heard the whole thing. "Doctor, are

you calling my wife a junkie or alcoholic. Because I have been married to my

wife for 35 years and she barely takes aspirin for a headache and another thing

she's doesn't drink never did". "Look Mr. McMahon I'm not accusing your wife of

anything, I'm just trying to figure out why she attempted to end her life. "Look

Doctor I want my wife to be discharged right now; she's doesn't need to stay here

any longer. "But sir we need to monitor her to make sure..." Doctor I will be

with her 24/7 and I will get a nurse to be with her when I go to sleep. "Fine,

have it your way. I will get the papers ready and you will be on your way.

The doctor left the room and in that moment Vince was my husband again not just

some stranger. Vince came over to the bed and stroked my face. "How are you?

feeling". "Well this isn't my best moment but I'm alive". Good I'm glad to hear

it, I talked to Shane and Steph. Damnit, Vince I told you not to call them. Linda

I didn't tell them what happened I told them we were going on a two week

vacation. Look I know that I'm never around and I feel like what you did to

yourself was my fault. "Vince, it's not your fault I did this to myself".

Mrs. McMahon, the doctor has released you. You are free to go now. We both

walked out to the car in complete the only thing that could be heard was the

birds chirping. Vince walked over to the passenger side and opened my door well

Thank you sir who said shivery is dead. Vince just smiled and I winked at him.

The drive home was quiet I think we both had a million things going through are

minds. "So where shall we go on vacation Blondie?" I laughed I hadn't heard that

Nickname in ages. I don't really feel like going anywhere we should just stay

home. "Linda McMahon I am shocked you are always begging me to go on vacation

And now you want to stay home. What can I say I guess I've become a homebody?

We arrived home and all I wanted to do was take a shower and wash this terrible

Night away. I walked into the house and the house was a complete disaster there

was blood all over the bathroom floor towels thrown everywhere the knife was in?

the sink and all the evidence of last night were still there. "Its okay lin go

take a shower and I will clean this place up". I walked into the bathroom and

closed my eyes trying not to see the mess I had left. The water from the shower

hit my face. I just tried to close my eyes and forget out everything.

I finished my shower and walked into the bedroom. I looked on the bed and all my

clothes were laid out for me. I laughed I hadn't seen this outfit since forever

men. I didn't really care what I looked like because I wasn't going anywhere. I

looked around the bedroom and in the corner of my eye I saw my one true love.

"Ha-ha I didn't remember leaving my vodka in here". Immediately I took a sip I

knew I shouldn't be drinking this early but who cares. Let me tell you it felt

so good to drink again. The watermelon vodka was my favorite. I drank around

half the bottle. I entered the bathroom and brushed my teeth I had to get the

smell out of my mouth. "Linda, are you alright?" I'm fine I will be out in a

minute.

I walked out of the bathroom I knew what I was doing was wrong, I knew I had a

problem. "Linda, will you come in here I got to talk to you". I walked into the

bedroom wondering what he had to say. I was hoping he would just go back on the

road. Don't get me wrong I was lonely. but I didn't want him to see what I had

become.

"Come over here". I laid next to him in the bed. He wrapped his arms around me

and in that moment I felt protected. "Now I want you to tell me the truth, what

happened last night?" I just broke down part of me wanted to tell him and the

other part of me wanted to just play it off as a mistake. "Well, over the last 6

months I've been feeling so depressed as if my life is mean less. After you told

me about the affair I felt as though I was just a roommate to you as if I meant

nothing to you anymore.

I feel that since telling me about the affair you're gone even more than usually

as if you're trying to avoid me. I don't know why we stay together because all you

do is break my heart. Last month I had all the papers filed for a divorce until

I realized we already live separate lives. Your never home and when you are home

you say maybe five words to me.

I wasn't expecting to see this but Vince's eyes became very watery. "Lin, I love

you and the affair meant nothing I was looking for someone to show me some

attention". I feel as though you have been avoiding me. Every time I tried to

call you it feels like I'm talking to myself. All you say is yes no and maybe a

laugh if I'm lucky. I feel like over the last two years we have become a happy

couple in public to a couple living separate lives behind closed doors. All I

want is for us to be happy again. I want to go on dates to the movies. I'm

getting to age where I no longer want to fall asleep in Florida and wake up in

California.

I want to wake up next to you every morning I want us to drive to work together.

For once I just want to come home. Shane and Steph can go on the road they don't

need me anymore. I'm tired of being on the road and most of all I'm tired I've

what we had become.

I began to cry these are the words I had want to hear from years. After all this

time, he finally realized that living out of a suitcase sucks. For the first time in a long time he was going to be home for more than three days. But in all honestly I knew how Vince was he couldn't stay in one place for long. He got very bored and always needed something to do. "Vince you want to stay home from now on?" He just nodded; I began to cry there were no words that I could say to how happy I felt. I looked at Vince and his eyes began to water off also. Oh you know I hate to see you cry. He wiped the tears from my cheek and I grabbed his hand and kissed it. "Vince I've missed you so much, I love you so much. Why don't we start over and forget about the last 5 years. Let's just pretend that you never cheated on me and I never started drinking. Oh my God I couldn't believe I said it the truth was out and I wish life had a rewind button.

"Drinking, what do you mean the doctor was right about the liquor?" Look Vince I didn't want to tell you about this because I'm ashamed of what I have become. "How much do you drink everyday"? On average usually a full bottle of vodka sometimes more it depends on the day. "Oh my God how long has this been going on for?" About 3 years maybe longer I don't remember. 3 years are you serious how didn't I know about this? Well let's see your home what a month out of the year. And when you were home you slept most of the time so I would drink when you went to bed. I looked under the bed "see this bottle I bet you didn't know it was under here did you? And what about the recycle bin, how many bottles of vodka are in there, God only knows could be five could be ten. "But wait a minute you went to work every day you haven't called out in three years how were you getting up for work in the morning? Well it became such a part of my life that the hangovers didn't bother me and more. I would wake up groggy but I would just take a shower brush my teeth and go to work.

Vince was in pure shock he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So, what are we going to do about this?" Do you go to rehab or AA, what's the answer to this problem? I don't know Vince I don't even know if I want to quit drinking. "Linda, you need to stop this you can't continue on this path of disaster. Baby, you tired to kill yourself do you understand how close you were to death? What if I wasn't home you would have been dead. And who would have found you, your three year old granddaughter who simply adores you. I mean come on Linda something has to give here. You are honestly telling me that you would rather have this bottle over me. I didn't know what to say I think we both knew the answer to this question. Yes I would take the bottle over you because you're never around. This bottle has helped me get through so really hard days. This bottle I'm not going to lie has become my best friend. Vodka never talks back to me it never judges me it always listens to me when I have a bad day.

"Well, I don't know what to say if you would rather have vodka over me I guess I should leave". No please Vince don't leave I need you now more than ever. Linda, I will always love you until the day I die but honestly we are done. I thought that there was something left for us but obviously there is nothing left for us. He just walked over to the closet and began to pack. I knew there was nothing I could say to stop him he was always a stubborn son of a bitch. I just walked out of the room he was right there was nothing left for us. I sat in the room with the TV on but I wasn't listening to a word it was saying. All I could think about how there was nothing left in my life. The only thing I had left was my children and my grandchildren.

I heard the front door shut and he was gone there was no goodbye, no good luck, nothing. I looked around at the four walls and this house really sucked. Most would say this was a mansion but I saw it as a place of sadness, pain, and good times. I went to the kitchen there was nothing left to do but drink. This time I didn't care how much I drank I just kept drinking. I looked at the bottle and it was already empty. At this point I was pretty wasted what the fuckkk I better have another bottle in this mother fuckkkerrr. I went to get off the couch and I was laughing so hard I almost pee my pants. I stumbled to the bathroom still laughing like crazy. Behind the hamper was the bottle from last week I had never been so happy to see anything in my life. I stumbled back to the couch and began drinking my second bottle of vodka.

Mean while Vince was a mess he was still wondering if leaving his wife alone was a good idea. He needed to talk to someone desperate needed to get their opinion. He grabbed his phone which still

had some traces of Linda's blood. "Hey Shane, its Dad are you home, I really need to talk to you". "Ya, I'm home what's up I thought you and Mom were going on vacation". It's a long story I will be there in about 30 minutes as long as there is no traffic. "Dad, I have a feeling this is going to be good". Don't worry about it son I feel see you in the next half hour. Shane was wondering what the hell was going on. He grabbed the phone and called his sister Stephanie. "Hey, Steph its Shane ya I know it's late sorry but Dad just called me and said he needs to talk to me he's heading over to my house now. Did he call you at all? "No I haven't heard from him since he said that he was going on vacation with mom". Well sis I have a feeling that the vacation has been canceled. Look I will call you once dad leaves and please don't call him I don't want him to known I told you. "Alright, fine but you better call me when he leaves". Done, I will talk to you later on.

Shane decided to call his mom and see what the hell was going on. I was sitting at the house when I heard the phone ring and this point I didn't want to answer it. After the phone stopped ringing I looked at the missed calls. I was expecting to say Vince but it said Shane. After those two bottles of vodka I could barely stand let alone talk to my son. I threw my phone at the wall smash the picture of me and Vince came crashing to the floor. Great now I have a mess to pick up tomorrow. The last thing I remember was passing out on the couch.

Vince arrived at Shane's house this had been one hell of a few days. "Dad, come in its freezing out here". I walked into Shane's tiny Manhattan apartment I still didn't understand why he paid so much for this tiny place. But he loved it here so what could I say. "Is Marissa here?" No she's away on business till next week. Oh that's right you told me that last week. Where are my beautiful grandchildren? Dad it's close to midnight they are fast asleep. Look Dad let's cut to the chase what do you need to talk to me about? Let me just give the grandkids a hug first. Vince walked through Declan's room

he was fast asleep. Vince gave Declan a hug. "Declan I love you so much. You

sleep well my baby. Declan must have heard his grandfather voice because all you

could see were his big brown eyes looking at Vince. Vince smiled "hey big boy

what are you doing up this late?" I heard you come in grandpa. "Grandpa, where's

Grammy?" Oh Grammy's at home. Okay well when you go home can you give her a hug

from me. Sure, Declan now go back to sleep. Vince kissed his grandson trying to

fight back tears because he knew we wasn't going home. I will see you soon Vince

tucked his grandson back into bed and left for the next room. Kennyon was just

down the hall he was the 3 years younger than Declan. Once again Kennyon was

fast asleep in this crib. I went up to his crib and gave him a kiss. Grandpa

love you so much. Vince was dreading having to go back to the living room where

Shane was sitting. I knew I had to tell him what was going on but how would I

tell him that his mother was an addict.

"Okay, dad talk to me what happened?" Well last night your mom tried to commit

suicide. "You must be joking mom would never do that". She took a knife and cut

her wrist I stopped her before she got to the other wrist. Well that's the

reason I told you I was going to go on vacation. Well the doctor released her

earlier because he wanted to put her on suicide watch but I said no I would be

with her 24/7. "So why aren't you with her, what are you doing here?" Will you

let me finish the story before you start blaming the wrong person.

So anyway we came home from the hospital and I told her I wanted to know why she

had tried to end her life. She told me that see had been depressed every since I

told her about the recent affair. "You cheated on mom again what the fuck is

wrong with you dad". "Shane don't you ever talked to me like that ever again".

You know what dad do me a favor and get the fuck out of my house. After all

these years of bullshit I can't believe you would cheat on my again. Dad, all

you care about is yourself and mom has ever right to be pissed at you. Vince

couldn't believe the words his son was saying and out of nowhere smackkk Vince

hit Shane in the face. "I'm sorry son". Dad just leave right now. Vince walked

out the door unsure of where he was going to stay for the night.

Shane couldn't believe what had just happened. But he had to call his sister.

Hey Steph, I need you to come over here. Shane, what happened? Look just come

over here I need to talk to you. Shane its 1 in the morning, fine I will be

there within the next hour. Paul, wake up. I got to go to Shane's house

something happened. Can't it wait till the morning? I don't think so it sounded

serious. Alright babe I'm going back to sleep Steph kissed her husband and kids

and left.

Stephanie knew there was something off with this whole thing. Stephanie decided

it was time to call her dad. Dad its Steph what happened between you and Shane.

Vince explained the whole story about her mom including the drinking. "I already knew about mom's drinking". "What do you mean you already knew?"

Well about 4 months ago I went to go by to see mom with Aurora. I let myself in

with the key and Aurora was running around the house calling for her Grammy.

Aurora was ahead of me because I had quite a few of her toys and a diaper bag.

When I reached the kitchen I was calling for mom but know answer I didn't really

think much of it I just thought she was sleeping in on a Sunday. I heard Aurora

crying and I immediately ran to the living room.

When I walked in aurora was shaking mom saying "Grammy wake up, it's me aurora".

I looked over at aurora and said "its okay sweetie she's just sleeping". Why

don't I put you in the playroom for a few minutes? Aurora smiled she loved the

playroom at her grandparent's house. Once aurora left the room Steph tried talk

to her mom. "Mom, its Stephanie wake up". No answer she began to get worried.

"Mom, wake up Aurora is here to see you". Finally her mother opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie, I didn't even here you come in".

"Mom, what's this" pointing at the vodka bottle on the floor. "Long story I was

just so upset with your father". "Where is dad isn't he on vacation this week?"

"I don't know he left last night we had an argument". "Is that the long story you

We're talking about?" Yes, I'm going to take a shower why don't you go check on

your daughter". "Mom, tell me what happened last night". Stephanie let me take a

shower first I smell like a bar.

"Wait a minute Steph you didn't see anything wrong with this picture". Dad let

me finish the story. "So I went to check on Aurora she was playing with her doll

house". So I went back into the living room to wait for mom. Linda was all

dressed and felt better except for a huge hangover. She walked by the playroom

and saw her granddaughter standing at the baby gate. "Grammy, this is my dolly

named Emma". Oh I love her name. Linda lifted her granddaughter over the baby

gate. "Grammy, did you hear me calling you before?" The sad part was Linda

didn't hear her granddaughter before but she couldn't tell aurora that. Of

course sweetie Linda gave aurora a big hug. "Why don't we go see your mom?"

Aurora gave Linda a huge smile and they walked out to the living room.

"Hey baby, I saw you playing with the doll house, did you have fun?" "Yes mommy

can I go back and play". Steph was happy to hear that because she needed to talk

to her mom. "Sure let me bring you back there". Aurora ran up to her Grammy "I

love you". Steph and aurora left the room. Linda began to cry, she didn't want

her child or grandchild to see her like this. She heard Stephanie coming back

and wiped her tears on her shirt.

The only sound that could be heard was the clicking of her daughter's heels.

"Hey mom, I'm going to make some coffee do you want some?" "Ya you know how a

take it". "I know mom just cream you have been drinking it that way for years".

Linda just smiled "Steph you want me to make you some breakfast?" "No thanks mom

I already ate". The coffee was finished and Steph grabbed two cups. Steph poured

her moms first and then. Steph put two sugars and some cream. "Ugh I don't know

how you drink that with sugar". "And mom I don't know how you drink it with no

sugar". They both walked out to the living room and now the tale would begin.

"Al right mom, what happened last night"? Well where should I begin. Yesterday

around 5 I came home from work like every other day. When I drove into the

Driveway, I saw your father's car here. I was surprised because he said he

wouldn't be home till early the next morning. I walked into the house exhausted

Those new shoes were killing me I guess that's what I get for 5 inch heels. So I

get to the bedroom and change out of my work clothes. Meanwhile I've been

calling for your father but no answer. After I changed I went to the one place I

knew he would be the pool. When I get to the pool sure enough he is there. "Hey

Lin, how was work?" You know the usual. Where's you bathing suit. I laughed I am

already prepared it's underneath my jeans and shirt. Vince

laughed "but you forgot a towel". Linda grabbed Vince's towel "no I have my

towel right here". Vince jumped out of the pool "you little thief that's mine".

"Not anymore". Vince laughed in defeat "ha ha I have an extra one right here". He

gets another towel from behind the chair.

Vince wraps the towel around Linda "So did you miss me baby?" Of course Vince kissed his wife. So shall we go in the pool? Out of nowhere Vince picks Linda up and throws her in the pool. "Youuuu bastttarrrdd". Oh but you love this bastard.

Vince jumps in the pool. "So, how has life been on the road"? The same old bs we

went to Denver and LA this week. Vince talks about how the road was starting to

get boring. He had been doing it for so long that it was no longer exciting.

"Well you could always just retire and stay home with me". "I would love that

but you know how much I love this business and what would I do all day you still

work". Oh you could get a hobby maybe even write an autobiography. "Ha-ha that would be quite a story wouldn't it".

"But I am on vacation this week so maybe we can do something fun". "Like what?" Vince kissed his wife with such emotion and love "I will think of something". But let's get out of this pool I believe there is something on the bed waiting for you. "Oh what a dirty mind you have". I wasn't saying anything dirty there's a present on the bed. Linda jumped out of the pool and grabbed her towel. "But I went to the bedroom before to change and I didn't see anything on the bed". Vince ran past Linda to move the gift from his suitcase to the bed. "Oh you're such a cheat Vince". When Linda got into the bedroom there was a small box on the pillow. "Oh what is this?" Linda shook the box, "You hate surprises, don't you". "Vince, since the day you meant me I have always tried to find out what a gift was or who my secret Santa was". "It must be because you were an only child". "Oh here we go only children are spoiled brats blah, blah, I'm sick of hearing that already".

"Oh, just open the box already I know you're just dying to see what's in there. Linda ripped open the box and it was a famous blue box with a bow. "Tiffany's?" "Oh you women I couldn't have scratched the logo off and you still would have known it was from Tiffany's". "Vince every women knows that Tiffany's jewelry come in a light blue box with a white bow". "Just like you know the difference between a Gucci suit and a Ralph Lauren suit". "Very true, I hope you like what I got you".

Linda opened the box and was in pure shock "Oh my God this is the ring I showed you in New York the other week". The ring was beautiful 3 karats of white gold and diamonds. The most unique thing about the ring was that it had a tint of blue in it. "Wait there's more look on the back of the band". Linda flips over the ring to the back and on the back reads "I love you forever, love Vince". Linda started to cry "Oh my God, Vince it's beautiful, I love you too". Linda kissed her husband passionately. "Wow that was quite a kiss". "I missed you Vince, but why did you get me this ring is something wrong?" "Nothing is wrong I just saw the ring and knew that you liked it". Linda kissed her husband "Okay I got it you were trying to get me to sleep with you, huh?" Vince smiled "Well, now that would be nice".

Linda looked around the room and all her and Vince's clothes were on the floor. What a mess she thought to herself. She just had this gut feeling that this whole day was too good to be true. She felt as though her husband was hiding something but she didn't know what. She got out of the bed and put her robe on. Vince didn't seem to hear her leave the room. She looked over at the huge pile of clothes and felt overwhelmed by the pile. The clothing was a mix of Auroras, Vince's and her own clothing. She brought the clothing to the basement and begins to wash them. These were times that she wished she had a maid. Vince had always begged her to get a Maid but she always refused saying she didn't mind doing the house work. Linda separated all the baby clothes because they had to be washed with a special detergent. She separated all the clothes and checked all the pockets of both her and Vince's pockets.

She reached into Vince's pocket and his blackberry was in there. Now you know

why I always check the pockets.

The phone was off it must have ran out of battery. I know it was wrong but I

wanted to turn the phone on so bad. I knew that it was wrong to want to turn the

phone on. Yes Vince had cheated before but that was in the past. So many

thoughts ran through my head. I want to believe this whole day was genuine but

in my heart I couldn't help but feel this whole day was a cover up for something

deeper.

I'm not going to lie as my finger hit the on button I felt a tremendous amount

of guilt. But the phone was turning on now there was no turning back. The phone was on and there was five new messages. I didn't thinking anything of it because both Shane and Stephanie would send him several text messages a day. I put the phone down on the dyer this was wrong. I walk away and sat down for a minute. I got back up I was going to read the messages and they would all be about the business. I opened where is said 5 new messages "Who the hell is

Stella?" It must have been the lady from the creative team. Let me think yes

That's her name she works with Steph.

At this point I felt a sense of relief. She was probably texting him about a up

coming storyline. "I love when you kiss me on the neck". Whoa, what the hell

this has gone way too far. I read the other two messages and I started to feel

sick. The messages were filled with I love you and you should meet me at the hotel

for 10 pm. I couldn't believe what I was reading. It was as if I was dreaming. I

even when back to the previous day and it was more of the same.

"Mom, Stella the one that works with me". I swear to you I never saw anything

between dad and her. She was only 22 I thought she looked up to him as a father

figure. I would love to slap the taste out of the bitch's mouth. Sorry Mom continue.

"So I read all these messages and I was sitting in the basement crying. I was

mad at your father but I was also mad at myself for being fooled. I should have

known it would have only been a matter of time before his eyes would started to

wander again. "Linda, are you down there". I cleared my throat and said

yes. I will be up in a minute.

I threw the phone in my robe pocket and walked up the stairs. Vince opened the

door "hey I didn't even hear you get out of bed. What's wrong were you just

crying? He wiped the tear from my cheek. "No, it's just my allergies". Vince gave me a look "allergies this time of year". "Vince, I just want to be left alone right now". "What's wrong with you I thought everything was going fine now you're crying"? I just walked out of the room I couldn't even look at his face right now. I walked to my bedroom and sat on the bed. I started crying again I didn't know

what I was going to do. I looked under the bed and there was my bottle I had

left there the night before. I picked it up I'm not going to lie I was happy to

see that there was still some vodka left. I opened the bottle and took a big

sip. It felt good I could almost forget what had happened before until the

bedroom door started to open. I threw the bottle underneath the bed. "Hey,

what's going on". I took his cell phone out of my pocket. "Would you like to

explain this to me". I through the cell phone at him. His face completely

dropped. "Why were you looking through my phone?". I didn't intentional look

though it you left it in the pocket of your pants. But the phone was off why did

you turn it on? what do you not trust me? Obviously I can't due to the text

messages you have in your phone.

"Linda, they mean nothing this girl is obsessed with me". Oh your such a liar.

Why was she asking you to meet her at the hotel or she liked the way you kissed

her neck. I'm sick of this shit Vince, what did you think a ring was going to

make me forget this. "No, I brought it because you liked the ring". I don't know

what to say Linda, the only thing I can say is I'm sorry. Vince, I told you the

last time you cheated on me I was done with you.

Vince walked over to his wife. "Lin, because I made a mistake I didn't want to

hurt you, I love you". Vince went to kiss me I pushed him away. I looked him

right in the eye and I wasn't sorry about what I was going to do. I smacked him

right across the face similar to the slap that my daughter did on TV only this

wasn't staged, this was real. After I smacked him he just looked at me in pure

shock. "GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW, I WANT A DIVORCE!!!!". "Linda, your

just upset I will leave for the night and I will call you in the morning. "I

love you forever". Linda took the ring off her finger that he had got for her.

"Here take this it means nothing to me". Vince looked at her about to yell but

he couldn't. You don't mean that Linda. Vince grabbed some clothes and his

luggage and walked out. I was crying again I grabbed the bottle and walked over

to the couch. I finished the rest of the bottle but what I really needed was a

cigarette. I hadn't smoked in 10 years but for some reason I wanted to smoke

right now. I looked in my closet knowing that I still had a un opened pack of

Marboros. I ripped apart the closet looking for the shoe box where the pack was.

Finally I found it just where I had left it 10 years before. I took the plastic

off and smelled them. I always loved the smell when you first opened the pack.

I took the lighter and lit up my first cigarette in 10 years. It felt so good

taking that first puff. I walked back over to the couch. I knew all the ashtray

were gone because I threw them all away years ago. The cigareetes were stale but

I didn't care it was still nicotine. I turned on the TV and tried to forget

about what had happened eariler. I must have been drunk because I felt my eyes

getting heavy. I figured now would be the time to poke out my cigarette.

I looked over at the coffee table and my phone was blinking red. I knew that I

either had a text message or a e-mail I didn't really care what it was. I looked

on the kitchen table and there was my bottle some how it got in the kitchen. I

don't know how it got there but appeared to have a small amount left in the

bottle. I figured I might as well finish it. I got off the couch and grabbed the

bottle on the way back to the couch I drank the rest of the bottle.

I realized I should hide the bottle and throw away the poked out cigarette but I

just didn't care. The TV was playing some show about fishing but I was even

playing attention. My eyes grew heavy and I passed out the next thing I remember

was see you.

"Mom, I'm so sorry". Stephaine hugged her mom tightly. "Do you think I have a

drinking problem?" No mom you were just upset and deciced to drink to deal with

the pain. I know how it feels to be hurt by someone you love. Remeber peter I

would have married that man until he cheated. I'm not going to lie the night he

told he I got so drunk I woke up the next day not remembering a thing from the

previous night. I can't believe though after 10 years you smoked a cigarette. "I

know but it was just all the stress". "Did you throw them out?" "No, there right

here".

I was excepting her to crush the pack or throw them away. "Do you have a

lighter?". Linda passed the lighter over. Stephaine open the pack and lit up a

cigarette. "I didn't know you smoked". " I don't I just have one every now and

then I usually bumb them from the crew. Linda takes the pack and lights a

cigarette. "Mom, these cigarettes are terrible". I know there stale what do u

expect for 10 year cigareetes.

"So are you going to leave him, mom?" I don't yet I told him I was done but its

still up in the air. Stephanie poked out her cigarette. "Do you want me to get

you a new pack these are awful". No I don't really want to start smoking again.

"Ok, well I'm going to get going".

Stephanie left the room to get Aurora. She walked into her moms room to grab her

purse. When she looked in the trash can there were two empty bottles of vodka.

She thought this seemed strange but she knew her mom was going threw a lot. She

went over to the playroom and grabbed aurora. "Ok were leaving sweetheart give

hugs and kisses to grammy". Aurora ran up to her grandma with such love in her

eyes " bye grammy I love you". Linda hugged her granddaughter tightly "I love

you too my darling". Aurora got off lindas lap but not before a final kiss. "Bye

mom I love you". Stephanie hugged and kissed her mom. "Call me if you need

anything". I should turn my phone on. Oh steph look 3 missed calls and 5 text

messages. "Was it dad?" I don't even need to look of course it him. "What do the

text messages say?" I don't know, you look". Stephanie opened the messages and

found many I love you's I'm sorry I screwed up. "Oh my God I'm tramtized". "Why

what did he say". "The other night we made love I thought it was special and

showed I still loved you". I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know he wrote that. " Mom

you should at least call him". Well see ya later call me later.

"Damnit Steph you saw all those bottles and never thought something was wrong".

I just thought she was going threw a tough time. " So I'm guessing she called

you after I left.

Hang on Dad Shane is beeping in "Steph, I ended up coming to see mom and she's

in bad shape I just called the ambulance their on their way". Alright I'm going

to head back home even though I just got to your house". "I'm sorry I kept

trying to wake her up and she blacked out". Ok the EMT's are here I will see you

at Greenwich hospital. Steph hung up she felt responsible for this. She should

have seen her mom had a problem but she didn't all she could do was cry and hope

for the best.

"Dad, are you still there". I'm here Steph what did shane want? Well I'm at his

house and now I have to go back to Greenwich. "Why what happened?". Shane went

to go see mom and when he got there he said she was barely anwsering him and

blacked out. "Oh my God I should have never left her alone". Look dad I got well

over 30 min drive where were we in the story. I wanna hear what happened after I

left.

Okay your mom called me at like 6 pm that night. She said to come back home. I

lefted the hotel I was staying at and went home. When I got to the house your

mom was sitting on the couch. At this point I didn't know what to think. It was

still up in the air if we were going to stay together. I went over to the couch

and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Like someone has ripped my heart out and stomped on it a million times". Linda

begin to cry. I wraped my arms around her and just held her.

I'm sorry Linda the last thing I wanted to due was hurt you. I will admit I'm an

asshole. I should have never cheated again. It was a mistake it meant nothing.

Its just you see on the road I get lonely. Look if I could take your pain away I

would do it in a heartbeat. Vince took the ring out of his pocket. Look this is

your ring even if you leave me you keep it. Vince put the ring on his wifes

hand. Even if you leave me the inscription will always be true I will love you

forever.

Linda walked out of the room. She was still unsure of what to do. She grabbed

the pack of cigarettes and lite another cigarette. Vince was still in the living

room trying to give his wife a few mins to think. He begin to smell smoke " what

the hell is that?". He walked into the bedroom and saw linda sitting on the bed

smoking a cigarette. " Linda, it smells like an ashtray in here wait a min when

did you start smoking again? Last night she exhaled the smoke. But you haven't

smoked in 10 years. I know but after you left I was so stressed I lit a

cigarette. Your not going to go back to smoking are you? No it just an every now

and then thing. Linda poked out the cigarette. "Steph was right these are

terrible".

She smokes too? No she was here eariler with Aurora. And she smelled the pack

and said they smelt horrible. I told her what do you expect for 10 year old

cigarettes. That's right you quit smoking 10 years ago. Vince went over to the

bed and sat next to his wife. "So what do you think, should we try this again.

Vince held her hand tightly and kissed it. "Is it over between you and her?"

"Of course, I called her earlier today and told her not to call or text message

me ever again. I just have one question for you Vince, why do you cheat? Is it an addiction or something? I don't know why I do it but as soon as I do it I regret it. If you decided to leave me I will understand but I'm not going to lie, I will be heartbroken.

Yesterday when you told me to get out I left and went to a hotel. I started thinking about everything we have been through. All the happy holidays with Shane and Stephanie, the birth of Aurora, and how you cried for joy to have your first granddaughter. I remember the day you gave birth to our son Shane and how happy I felt to have a son with such a wonderful woman. And then again when we had Stephanie I felt truly blessed to have a good wife and mother and two beautiful healthy children. We have such a past together; you know this will be the 43 years that we have been married? Linda just nodded her head she has heard this all before it was always the same thing. At this moment she was thinking about how she couldn't remember not being married to Vince. 43 years is a long time to be with one person, what life would be like without a person whom you have been with for so long. Yes he was always on the road but at the end of the day we were still married and we had each other no matter how far away he was. I had to agree with him I think my life would feel incomplete without him. You see there's a time in your life when you get so used to a person that without them life would be a complete mess.

I don't know why I still felt this way because most people who have divorced him years ago. But I truly loved this man and I don't think I could see myself with anyone else. I know many people couldn't possibly understand why I still felt this way after all the lies and shit I have gone throughout the years. But if you have ever loved a person you know that no matter what they do at the end of the day you still love them. I felt torn about this whole thing I didn't know how I could ever trust him again. "Look Vince this whole thing is still up in the air". You're on vacation this week so just stay here. I'm going to need time to figure out what I'm going to do. Vince looked at his wife with such hope he was really hoping that she would forgive her and eventually trust him again. She had heard this all before it was always the same thing.

At this moment she was thinking about how she couldn't remember not being married to Vince. 43 years is a long time to be with one person, what life would be like without a person whom you have been with for so long. Yes he was always on the road but at the end of

the day we were still married and we had each other no matter how far away he

was. I had to agree with him I think my life would feel incomplete without him.

You see there's a time in your life when you get so used to a person that

without them life would be a complete mess. Don't get me wrong I wasn't happy

that he cheated once again. But I tried to think about the happy times we had.

"Vince, remember when you turned 60 and we had that huge party for you. And

everyone brought you all those walkers and canes. I have never laughed so much

in my life. I remember when you walked through the door you were so surprised.

"Yes, because you promised me that there would be no party that we would just go

out to eat". Well and then you looked around and saw everyone and you just

smiled. Declan was trying to walk over to you to give you a hug. He must have

been about one. When you picked him up I saw you holding Shane. Declan looks

just like Shane. "You know what I remembered was how they made us dance a first

dance.

I don't know why but that's what they did. I remember taking your hand and

walking to the center of the dance floor. I had no idea what song they were

going to play. I looked into the crowd of people but as soon as the music

started its if we were alone. The music started and that opening line made me

smile "At last my love has come along". Etta james it was a classic love song

after I found out Steph was the one who picked it. As we danced I remember

seeing your dress reflect of the lights. You know that dress matched your eyes

perfectly. The song ended it I could have stood there dancing for hours. In the

very moment I felt so connected to you. More connected then I felt to u in

years. I remember you getting close to my face and then you whispered in my ear

"let's give them a show".

And that's when you kissed me right in the middle of the dance floor. You slip

your tongue in my mouth and I was shocked hadn't done that in years. "Well you

only turn 60 once". In that moment I wanna to just go home and make love to you.

"Haha you men that's all u think about and if I remember correctly you did get

that moment". "Oh ya that's right that was one hell of a night".

So what do you say shall we go to bed". Only if you hold me til I fall asleep

and no footsy or naughty stuff. "I promise I will be a perfect gentlemen". They

both went to bed. Vince was watching some movie but he was holding me. "I missed

this". Me too. When your not around this bed is so big. I know its ok I'm here

just go to sleep Lin. And that's the night she tired to kill herself and you

know the rest of the story. "But by the sound of that story it sounded like

everything was going fine". "Nope she told me that she had a drinking problem

and I asked her what she was going to do about it". I asked her about rehab and

she said nothing. And then the moment came when she told me she loved the vodka

more than me. When she said that it completly crushed me. I couldn't stay there

she begged me to stay saying that she loved me but I just couldn't stay and I

left. "So you left her tonight". "Yes, and now that this has happened I

shouldn't have left her alone". "Look dad you didn't know this was going to

happen. Are you coming to the hospital? "No". "Why not?"

Because I'm pissed at her and I left why would I go see her? Because she's your

wife, best friend, and my mom. Look dad if you don't come I think it will be a

big mistake and something you will regret later. Steph I'm the reason she

started drinking I think its better if I just stay away. "Fine dad I'm at the

hospital I gotta go". Will you text or call me when you find out something".

"Look, I'm shutting my phone off I will call paul later and have him call you".

Okay I love you sweetheart. Steph just hung up the phone. She was really pissed

off at her father.

She looked outside the window and it was pouring out. Great no umbrella and no

rain jacket it was downpouring. All of a sudden she heard a knock of the window

door it was Shane. "Holy shit it raining buckets out there". Did you see me

standing outside? Ya I was talking to dad I figure you would come over here when

you got off the phone.

Did he tell you about our fight? Yes what the hell is going on with u two? Mom

is going through some shit right now and the two of you are acting like kids.

"Well you weren't there he was acting like an asshole". Ya I hear you he's

pissing me off too. What happened this must be bad if he pissed off. Daddy's

little girl. "Shut up Shane he's not coming to see mom". Shanes face turned beet

red "WHY NOT he's the one that drove her to drinking. You know what he's

unbelievable. I'm calling him right now. Shane no its not going to help anything

its just going to make you more pissed off. I gotta call Paul and tell him what

happened. "I already called him because I dropped off the kids with him before I

went to see Mom. "Did you tell him about mom going to the hospital?" Ya I told

him that I was going to ride over with mom and you were heading here.

Alright so any news on mom? Well they had to pump her stomach. She didn't black

out she was actually unconcious. They think that she got alchol posioing from

drinking too much. They asked me if I knew how much she drank. I told them I

didn't know but she had two empty bottles of vodka near here. I was so scared

when she didn't anwser me I thought she was dead.

Well we better go back in maybe they have an update on mom. "Shane, I think mom needs rehab or something, I mean this can't continue. When

she wakes up and starts to feel better I want to talk to her about getting

help". I know but how are we going to tell her that she needs help. I mean maybe

she doesn't think she has a problem. But she does Shane you just said they had

to pump her stomach and then she tried to kill herself. "Look let's just go in

there sis and see what the doctor has to say".

It was still downpourning still and it appeared that the rain wasn't going to

stop for a long time. They both ran into the hospital trying to avoid the rain

but there was no escaping getting wet. They both reached the hospital doors and

they were drenched. "Ugh I hate this weather". The automatic doors to the

hospital opened and they both walked in unsure of what was going to happen.

They both sat in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. A milion

things were running through their heads. Finally the door opened but it wasn't

the doctor just a nurse passing by. "This waiting is killing me Shane". "I know

she's fine she's at the right place". Shane hugged his sister "Shane, you know

the best brother a person could have". "Like wise Stephy". "Stephy? You haven't

called me that in years. I know why you don't like that nickname? No I don't

mind it remember when I was like 6 years old and I used to call you Sha-Sha.

Shane laughed " I used to hate that I knew you knew how to say my name u just

did that to tease. Stephanie put her head on her brothers shoulder "your right"

stephanie laughed.

The door opened and this time it was the doctor. He had a clipboard in his hand

and I didn't know what was coming next. "Hi my name is Dr. Evans, are you

children". They both nodded "is here!". And like always

they covered for their dad "no he's away on business".

Well first off your mom is conscious but to be perfectly honest she's a very

lucky woman. Mr. McMahon if you didn't show up when u did I believe that ur mom

would be dead. Ok so here's what happened we had to pump ur moms stomach due to

the large amount of liquor that she consumed tonight. I asked your mom how

much she drank she said 3 full bottles of vodka. And that seems to be accurate

with the blood test we did.

I want to ask you two a question but please don't get upset. Do you think your mom has

a drinking problem because it's not

Not normal for a person to drink that much. "Well, I think speaking for myself I

don't know about u Shane I believe she has a problem. But here's the thing

Doctor this has only started recently. When we were kids my mom hardly drank.

That's why this whole thing is crazy how a person who drinks a glass of does

wine becomes a person who can drink vodka water. Well has anything changed?

lately. "Ya you know what changed doc my dad decided to be a total dick and

cheat on my mom again. SHANE! Language, I'm sorry my brother is just upset. So

What should we do then? Look why don't u both go talk to her. I will go by the

room in about 15 minutes. She's over to the right room 140. "Thanks doctor.

They walked down the hallway and looked for room 140. Shane knocked on the door

"Come in". Stephanie wasn't ready for what she was about to see. "Hey mom, how

are u feeling". Shane kissed his mom and sat next to her. Stephanie was still in

shock. Her mom was a mess both hand were bandaged and she had one hell of a

Bruise on her right eye. It pained her to see her mom like this. Steph hugged

and kissed her mom and as she pulled away my mom's eyes were looking into mine.

In that moment I saw a broken woman a fragile woman not the mother who taught me

Everything about being a smart businesswoman. Her blood shot eyes looked into

Mine and in that moment I knew she needed help.

So mom Shane and I talked to the doctor. "Stephanie please not yet let's wait

for the doctor". Shane knew that she was going to ask about their mom getting

help. "Wait for the doctor Shane, Steph what's going on". It's nothing mom. Steph

Kept looking at her mom seeing her like this brought her to tears. Steph didn't

want her mom to see her cry so she got up and excused herself.

At this moment Steph needed to talk to someone else other than Shane. I called

the house praying that Paul would pick up. "Hello, how's Linda doing?" Stephanie

Couldn't hold it in any longer she began to just crying. The tears were coming

down like a water. "Baby it's alright your mom's fine". No she's not Paul she drank

Three bottles of vodka her hands are bandaged up, she has a black eye and her

Eyes are bloodshot. Jesus what the hell happened?

Well they had to pump her stomach due to drinking too much. They told Shane and I

If Shane didn't show up mom would be dead. "Is Vince there?" "No he's not coming he feels responsible for all this. I told him I thought it was a mistake not coming here but he said he couldn't come. I guess mom told him that she loves or would pick the vodka over him. So I don't

know if the reason he isn't coming is because he's hurt she said that to him or he feels guilty. "So then what's next Steph"? Well both Shane and I think that he needs help. I mean she tried to kill herself now they say she has alcohol poisoning. "Do you think she's going to listen or no?". Well honestly I don't know I'm hoping she will take the help but I don't even know if she thinks there's a problem. Look Paul I got to go back in thanks for listening give the kids a kiss for me I love you. Your welcome I will give the kids a kiss and I love you too. Stephanie hung up the phone and she knew there was one thing left to do.

She didn't want to call him but she knew she had too. If Shane knew she was

calling dad he would be pissed. "Dad its Stephanie were you sleeping?" No not at all how's your mom? Dad I'm not going to lie she's in bad shape. First off

they had to pump her stomach, then she needed stitches on her hands because she

broke a bottle in her hand, next she has a really bad black eye and finally she had

alcohol poisoning. "Oh my God I should have never left her alone". And for the

first time in her life she heard her father cry. Vince was a mess he couldn't

believe how much damage had been done. "Dad, I really think you need to come down

here no matter what she said she's still your wife and the mother of your

children. "Stephanie listen to me my a mess I don't want your mom to see me like

this. Did you know that me and your mom have been married over 40 years and

she's never seen me cry. Look I got to go Steph I will call you later. "Dad wait

don't hang up". But it was too late all that heard was dead air.

There was no one else to talk to so she decided to head back to her moms room.

As she walked in the door Shane was talking to mom trying to make her laugh.

"Steph are you alright" Shane got up from the chair and went up to his sister.

He could see that she was crying. "What happened are the kids okay". Ya I just

talked to Paul the kids are fine. Shane grabbed a tissue and wiped the tears

from her cheek. "Shane can I talk to you outside?". Shane looked at his mom "mom

Steph wants to talk to me, we will be right back". Linda nodded "okay I will be

here".

Shane and Stephanie walked to the entrance of the hospital to go outside once

outside the talking begin. "What's up why did you want to talk in front of mom".

Stephanie reached into her purse and pulled out the pack of cigarettes she

brought earlier that night. "When did you start smoking". "Look I smoke every

now and then it's no big deal". Shane ripped the cigarettes out of her hand and

was about to crush them. No Shane look this is a hard time for both of us I will

quit but don't break them the cost 8.00 a pack. Shane handed the cigarettes back

to his sister. Why would you start smoking you saw how hard it was for mom to

quit.

Steph lit the cigarette and took a deep inhale. "Okay I called dad and told him

what happened". Why did you call him he caused his whole thing. Shane it's not

his fault mom drinks. Look when I told him about what happened to mom. Steph

took another drag from the cigarette. He cried, I couldn't believe it. "Are you

serious I've never seen or heard him cry in my entire life." Shane when I told

him to come here he said he didn't want mom to see him like this. Then the phone

went dead he hung up.

Shane dad left because mom said she would choose vodka over him. So now you know

the reason he left. I don't know about you but I think if Paul ever said that to

me I would leave. "Ya but Steph she has a problem of course she would the booze

over dad. Look when she said that to him why didn't he get her help. Do you

understand that dad came to my house and started a fight with me? Stephanie he

slapped me right in my face, do u know how that felt. I don't care what you do

but personally I don't want to talk to him for awhile. "Shane, look at what this is doing to our family. I'm telling you right now if mom doesn't get help I don't know if I can talk to her anymore. But Steph she's our mother we can't give up on her. Steph threw the cigarette

in the ashtray. Shane let's just go back in and see if she's going to get

admitted or discharged.

Shane opened the door for his sister. Shane I can never remember a time where

you never held the door for me and allowed me to go first. Shane laughed " I

remember one time I was like 12 and dad and I was at the store. Well this women

was walking behind us and I just passed her right by. Dad was so pissed at me I

remember dad slapping me upside the head "do you have no manners son you always

the lady to go first". I remember the woman smiling I think she felt bad for me.

Dad opened the door for the woman "here you go mam sorry about my sons bad

manners". From that day on I always held a door for a lady cause I never knew if

dad would be around. Steph laughed that's an awesome story.

They walked through the door to see the doctor in their moms room. "Mrs. McMahon

do you mind if I speak to your children for a few minutes". The doctor, Shane,

and Steph walked outside. "I just wanted to let you two know that I will be

discharging your mom tonight. I talked to her about her drinking she believes

that she does have a problem. She has agreed to get some type of help but she

would like to see what meeting or detox would be right for her. With her

discharge papers I have included a list of AA and drug treatment in the area of

both New York and Connecuit. I'm going to be completly honest with you I think

she really wants to receive some type of help. So since I believe she has a

supportive family and wants to get help for her drinking.

Shane and stephanie both the doctor handed the discharge papers "Good luck, I

hope everything works out". Shane opened the envolope that contained the referal

sheet. Look at all these place, how do you know which one to choose? Look let's

just get Mom dressed and out of here we can talk about the list later.

Linda was changing knowing that the doctor had discharged her. She was looking

for her purse but it was no where to be found. Steph walked into the room and

Shane waited outside. Shane didn't know if his mom would need help dressing so

that's why he sent Steph in. "Mom, your dressed already?" Linda turned around

and saw her daughter standing there. Everytime she looked at her daughter it was

as if she was looking in the mirror in her twenty's. "Ya, I'm just looking for

my purse". Mom its not here they took you away in an ambulance.

Linda walked over to her daughter "why is it that you can barely look at me?".

Because mom I hate to see you like this and I should have known you needed help.

Steph hugged her mom and begin to cry. Baby this isn't your fault its my fault.

Your dad is going to leave me you kids are all I have left.

Steph I need you to do me a favor? Sure mom anything. Text your father and see

what hotel he is staying at. Mom, are you sure. And once you find out the hotel

book me a room there. Stephanie nodded "okay I will text him now". Look mom

shanes going to know something is up if you stay the night with you. "Fine, this

is my last chance for your dad and me. If he says no then I guess I will be

getting a divorce".

Stephanies phone went off "he's staying at the Westin in stamford". Okay call

them up and book a room. Okay we got a room two queens was the only opened room.

That's fine book it. Now text your father back and tell him you wanna go by and

see him. Now let's get shane to bring us by the house so I can get some clothes.

Okay here's the plan Shane will drop us off at the house. You will say you will

stay the night and for shane to go home. Once he leaves we can drive over to the

Westin. Perfect plan mom.

Linda walked out with her daughter " are you ready son?" Shane nodded and walked

out of the hospital. Great its still raining. They all ran to Stephs car because

shanes car was back at the house. The were all in the car now and the only sound

that could be heard was the rain. Stephanie started the car and no one said a

word for 5 whole minuets. "Shane, I talked to steph before and she's agreed to

stay the night with me at the house". "Mom are you sure I can stay too". "Shane

its fine I have your sister, you need to be with your kids".

Shane reluantly agreed "fine but if you need anything you call me". They arrived

at the house. Shane helped his mom out of the car and grabbed her jacket. "Okay

mom I'm going to leave, I got to go get the kids from Steph's". Shane its 2 am

why don't you just spend the night at my house". "Are you sure?". Ya I will call

Paul and tell him. Stephanie called Paul "Shane he said no problem and the kids

are alseep there's no sense and waking them up. Shane gave his sister a hug

thanks sis I love you. I love you too shane. Linda looked at her son and

daughter and smiled. She was so happy that they got along with each other. Shane

went over to his mom and hugged her "I love you mom, take care and take a look

at this list". Shane hands the paper to his mom. "I will Shane I just have to

see what place is best for me". Shane hopped into this Land Rover and waved as

he drove by.

Stephaine and Linda walked into the house. What do you think dad is going to say

to you? I have no idea but I have to at least try and explain all of this. Okay

let me just get some clothes and then we can get going. "Mom can you grab me a

tshirt and a pair of shorts". Come up and pick them out you still have some of

your clothes here. Steph smiled and walked to her old bedroom. It was no longer

her bed room but a closet. She looked around the closet to find a box marked

Stephanie. She opened the box to see clothing she hasn't seen in years. She

laughed seeing her college shirts and matching shorts. See grabbed those from

the box and deciced to take them with her.

Stephanie went downstair and her mom had a small bag in her hand. "Mom your

ready already?". Linda just stood there and nodded. Mom I didn't realize all the

old clothes you had here. Linda smiled "I kept everything that you left here

when you moved out". Oh and I know you always forget socks so I packed an extra

pair. Stephanie laughed mom you know me too well to this day I always forget

socks.

They walked out of the house and it was still raining. Can you believe this rain

tonight? They were both in the car now. Should I call dad and tell him I am on

my way there? "Yes and don't tell him I am with you". Steph called her dad, "hi

dad ya its me, I know its late look I need to talk to you about mom and

everything that happened tonight. "Fine, Steph but I am really tired". Dad it

will only be like 20 minutes. Where are you know? I'm leaving greenwich now I

should be there in like 15 minutes. Alright my room is 605. Okay see you then.

When they arrived at the hotel it was close to 3 AM both Linda and Steph were

exhaused. They checked in and were giving their key. Okay so your going to be in

Room 604. Steph looked at her mom and said of all the numbers in the whole

place. The guy at the desk looked at her funny Is there something wrong?"

Stephanie had to think of something to explain her outburst. Linda laughed no

June 4th is my granddaughter birth so that's why it weird we got that room

number. The man at the desk laughed "okay you ladies have a good night".

We both walked to the room not knowing how everything would turn out. I told mom

to bring the bags to the room and I would go talk to dad. She agreed and walked

over to the room. I knocked on my father's door and he opened it. His eyes were

bloodshot and it didn't look like he had gotten much. Sleep I talked to my dad

about what had happened that night and he seemed upset but continued to listen

to me.

Meanwhile Linda was sitting in the room wondering when she should go next door.

She looked around the room and notice a small cabinet. She opened the cabinet

and there lied every type of liquior you could imagine. She took three nips of

the grey goose vodka. She grabbed a glass from the other cabinet and begin to

pour it. She knew that this was wrong but she didn't care. By the time see

finished the nips she deciced now was the time to go next door.

Stephanie was still talking to her dad and telling him about Mom agreeing to get

some type of help. He seemed to be happy but he never talked about taking her

back. That's when they heard a knock at the door. Stephanie knew it was her mom

so she just deciced to tell her dad. "Look dad its mom she really wanted to talk

to you". Will you just talked to her for a few minutes he nodded and stephaine

got up to open the door. Linda walked in and steph left " I will be next door".

The door shut and here was just Linda and vince looking at each other. Vince got

up from the chair and approached his wife. He couldn't believe how terrible she

looked. Her hair was dishelved and she had one hell of a blackeye. He almost

didn't reconigize her she looked like a fragile person. The complete opposite of

her usual take no shit attitude.

He kissed her on the cheek and point for her to seat down with him. What

happened to your eye, it looks like you got hit with a 2x4? Honestly I don't

know Vince. So what do you want to talk about? About what I said to you the

other night, I didn't mean it I'm sorry. Linda begin to cry and Vince wrapped

his arm around his wife. I forgive you but vince didn't get another word in.

Linda kissed vince and begin to take his shirt off. Vince wasn't fighting it

until he felt like he was making out with a bottle of vodka. Linda was on top of

him now trying to unbutton his pants. Vince was getting turned on until he

realized this wasn't right.

Vince pushed his wife off of him and stood up. "Linda stop this your drunk you

don't know what your doing". Linda laughed Vince honey we have been together for

over 40 years and you have

Never turned down sex. But this is different you not thinking clearly your

drunk. Linda just looked at him. And that's when linda got right in his face "do

you still love me?" Yes I will always love you. Look this is all my fault I

drove you to this. I think that maybe we should just break up, lin I'm toxic to

you. You deserve better than me. But I don't want anyone else Vince.

I have deciced to go to a detox facuilty in Utah. I haven't told anyone yet but

I will be leaving in 3 days. The doctor set everything up. I will be out there

for 90 days. So business wise I would like to offical step down as CEO. I need

to get away from this for awhile. Vince if you want to leave me that's fine but

please just wait till I get out of rehab.

Vince didn't know what to say "but I need you to be CEO when you get back your

the soul of this company. Linda cried "I'm sorry but this is something I have to

do I don't know if I want to be CEO anymore.

Meanwhile Steph was next door hearing everything they were saying. She turned on

the TV trying to block out the rest of what they were saying. She knew that this

was turning out to be one long night.

Linda walked over to the cabinet to get a bottle of water. When she sat down

Vince was just staring at her with a blank stare. Vince I'm going back next door

I guess I will see you later. Just as she reached the door she could feel someone behind her. When she turned around Vince was standing there. He pushed

Linda up against the door and kissed her with such love. Linda ran her hands all over his body and Vince did the same. She begins to push away from him but not before giving his ass a nice slap. You know Vince you have the greatest ass.

Linda laughed and walked out of the room.

When she entered the room Stephanie was fast asleep on the bed. Linda turned the TV off and hopped into bed. She looked over at her daughter and could believe

she was already 32 years old. It felt like yesterday when I held her in my arms to the first time. Linda kissed her daughter on the cheek and fell asleep.

After sleeping till well over 10 am I looked over to the other side of the bed and Stephanie was still fast asleep. She decided to just take a shower and maybe Stephanie would wake up in a little while. That's when the room phone rang and Linda rushed to answer it so her daughter wouldn't wake up. "Hello, Mrs. McMahon this is the front desk check out is at 10 am we are going to have to automatically charge you for another night". "Oh that's fine I was planning on stay another night anyway". Linda hung up the phone and looked at Stephanie she was still sleeping. Linda finished her shower and when she came out of the shower Stephanie was sitting up in bed and watching TV.

Hey Mom, how are you feeling today? Fine I'm just glad today is a new day. Stephanie I wanted to talk to you about me going to that detox place. "I talked your dad last night about it and told him that I will be living for rehab in 2 days. When you and your brother were outside I talked about it with the doctor and he has set everything up. I will be going to Utah for 90 days and I have stepped down as CEO. I will be submitting my official resignation today. The reason for me stepping down is because I will be gone for 90 days and I don't want to be the CEO anymore. "What do you mean Mom, you love being the CEO, why are you going to step down". Steph, I have enough money in the bank to never have to work another day in my life". I'm sick of the stress of having this whole business on my shoulders. Well Mom, it's you choice but I think you should think about it completely. I have and this is my choice, okay? Stephanie just nodded. Oh by the way we have this room again till 10 am tomorrow. The front desk called and said we had to say another night because we forgot to check out.

Well I need to go and send the paperwork; do you want to go with me? Yes, let me just put a hat and some clothes on. Linda went to the local staples and asked for the WWE letter head. She asked the person behind the counter to type the following on the paper. Due to personal reason I Linda E. McMahon CEO of WWE INC. official resign today. She then asked him to fax it over to Vince K. McMahon Chairman of the board. She simply walked away and Stephanie followed. You know that Dad is going to be crushed when he sees that right? Maybe but I told him last night I was stepping down. I know mom but you were drunk. Look Stephanie it doesn't matter anymore I don't think your dad and I will be staying together. I'm not going to lie if I like it out in Utah I will stay out there and try and start a new life.

But mom we need you here Utah is very far away to live from now on. Stephanie I think maybe it's time I make a fresh start. I don't know if I will live there forever but temporary I think it will be good. I will miss you Shane, and the grandkids but I just need to try and forget these last few years.

Today was the day that I was leaving for rehab. I had so many emotions going through my head. I was nervous about leaving but I knew that it was for the best. I knew that I had to get away from this place for awhile. I still didn't know what was going to happen between Vince and I. He never really gave me an answer. But it didn't matter at this point right now, what matter was I needed to take care of myself for a change. The limo pulled up to the house and that's when Shane and Steph got out. "Hey mom, are you ready to go?" I just nodded I knew my children were upset about me going so far away. We arrived at the airport and a man was holding a sign that said Linda McMahon. "Oh that must be the guy from the place". Linda looked at both her children and opened her arms. Stephanie hugged and kissed her mom for a good five minutes and when she pulled away her daughter was crying. Linda wiped the tears from her eyes "Oh sweetheart I will be fine don't cry". Shane gave his mom a hug and kissed and Linda looked to the man holding the sign.

I can't believe that it's been 90 days since I went on that plane. I will never forget that plane ride to Utah. I was sitting next to a man whom I barely knew but found out he was going to be my sponsor. But his name was Neil and he was a kind man he himself was once an alcoholic. I was glad to have his company for the plane ride because I hadn't brought a book to read. When we arrived at the place everyone was very nice. They welcomed me in with open arms, I felt sort of at home. The next five days were the most difficult; my body was going through alcohol withdrawals. In those first days I just wanted the pain to stop and get out of there. But once those days passed I felt better than I had felt in years. I never realized how good life was without alcohol. So today is the day of graduation, I can now go live on my own. I talked to Stephanie earlier in the day and she was able to get me a rent house. I was happy she was able to do that because I wasn't able to use a phone or internet for the first 70 days here. I missed my family but I had decided to stay in Utah for another 6 months. I wanted to get myself settled before returning home.

Thankful Stephanie was able to find a house that was available for rent. Stephanie sent me photos in the mail for the place and it looked beautiful. I was very glad to be able to leave rehab because I missed having the freedom to pick up the telephone whenever I wanted too. I was really thankful for this place and all the people that helped me become clean and sober. Shane and Stephanie begged me to come down for the graduation but I told them not to. I told them that next month was November and just come down for thanksgiving. I was going to plan a huge part with turkey and all the fixings.

I walked out of rehab feeling more free then I had felt in my entire life. I looked around the parking lot and there was a limo parked there. I knew Steph was sending one to take me to my new house. I was going to go out the following day to get a car to use for the next few months. I stepped into the limo forgetting how big it was inside. The drivers took my bags and placed them in the trunk. When he started driving that's when I begin to write about the last 90 days. I was asked by one of the counselors to write down all my experiences. I decided it would be helpful for me to write about what I went through. That's when I felt the Limo stop "Mrs. McMahon, we are here, your daughter told me to give you this key for the house". Thanks, the driver got out and opened my door. He carried my bags to the door and I thanked him as I walked into the house.

The place was even more beautiful than the pictures. It was very cozy and I felt at home here. I was so happy that stephanie was able to find such a nice place within two weeks. I decided to bring my bags to the bedroom and start to unpack. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard music coming from somewhere. I didn't think much of it thinking it was a neighbor playing music. I put all my clothes in the draw and the music kept getting louder and louder. This is when I knew that Steph must have come by with Shane to surprise me. I walked out into the hallway and both bedroom doors were shut. I opened the first door "shane, steph is that you I told you not to come by". And that's when I looked around the room and it was empty. I walked to the closet and that's when I heard the song. It felt like the whole house was screaming the song. "At last my love has come along my lonely days are over". I loved this song and Steph choose it as her first song at her wedding.

Now I knew it had to be Stephanie. So I walked over to the other door. When I opened it I never thought I would see him here "Vince, what are you doing here". Wait a minute I know why you here I'm not even out of rehab for an hour and you already have the divorce papers for me to sign. Well hand them over let's get this over with. Vince turned around and handed her the paper. But it wasn't divorce paper it said "Linda, I don't want a divorce". I started to cry I was so happy. Vince wrapped his arms around me and I continued to cry. I pushed away from him to grab a tissue.

When I walked back over to him that's when out of nowhere I smacked him right across the face. I don't know where it came from it just happened. Vince grabbed his cheek "ouch what the hell was that for?" Why didn't you tell me this sooner, why didn't you come by to see me before I left? Vince laughed "well I'm glad to see my wife is back you always had one hell of a slap. Linda you know why I did go by and see you because I was an asshole. I felt guilty about this whole thing. And I didn't know what to say to you.

Linda smiled "I'm sorry I shouldn't have slapped you". I think I liked when you smacked my ass better. Look I wanted to tell you that Vincent K. McMahon is official retired. I had all the papers drawn up yesterday. It's about time that Shane and Steph take over. So now we can stay here for as long as you want. I laughed "you're kidding; you the workaholic have official retired. Vince changed the radio back on "Linda, will you dance with me". I took his hand and At Last started playing. We slowly danced back in forth.

I rested my head on his chest I missed you so much Vince. Vince lifted my head and kissed me. It felt like we were kissing for hours when Vince pulled away I missed you too Linda. We locked lips again until I needed to come up for air. I love you so much Vince. I love you too Vince. I started to unbutton his shirt and he pulled my shirt off. It felt so good to be in his arms again. "Why don't we see just how nice this bed is?" I laughed the last time we did this I believe you threw me off you. Vince was kissing my neck and continued down to my shoulders. Vince laughed let's just say that won't be happening tonight.

That's my story everyone I have been sober for two years. Everyone clapped again. I come to several different AA meetings throughout New York. I was asked to do this by an AA mediator. I loved to hear all of your stories and share my story with everyone. The people I really need to thank are my kids and husband for each writing about what I was like when I wasn't sober and for sticking by me. Thanks everyone. The group leader stood up and asked if anyone had any questions.

Two people raised their hands "are you still with your husband? Yes we are still together and next month will be 45 years we have been married. "Do you still get urges to drink?" Oh absolute because I will always be an alcoholic. But my family gives me a reason to want to stay sober.  
I sat back down and finally it was time for the closing prayer. I didn't mind telling my story but it was difficult to keep revisiting my past every Monday. The meeting was over and I walked out the door. I knew Vince would be waiting outside like he did every Monday. After the meeting we would usually get a late supper.  
Vince saw me and smiled I put my arm between his and we started walking to Madison Ave. "How was your meeting?" Fine the usual telling my story and listening to other people's story. Vince, I'm just so lucky to have you, the kids and grand kids. I'm glad we were able to fix things. I'm happy that neither of us have to get up early or travel around the country anymore. I think even after two years of retirement I have never been bored once. Linda I'm thankful to have you too you bring everything together and bring people together.

They continued to walk down the street. I'm glad we moved back here I love being so close to New York. Linda you remember this song "if you could only see how blue her can be when she loves". Every time I hear that song I think of you. "I love you Vince, how blue did my eyes get? The mostly beautiful blue you have seen in your life but if you could only see you would understand. Linda kissed Vince "Linda I love you".


	2. Chapter 2

I was so happy that Stephanie was able to find such a nice place within two weeks. I decided to bring my bags to the bedroom and start to unpack. When I reached the top of the stairs I heard music coming from somewhere. I didn't think much of it thinking it was a neighbor playing music. I put all my clothes in the draw and the music kept getting louder and louder. This is when I knew that Steph must have come by with Shane to surprise me. I walked out into the hallway and both bedroom doors were shut. I opened the first door "shane, steph is that you I told you not to come by". And that's when I looked around the room and it was empty. I walked to the closet and that's when I heard the song. It felt like the whole house was screaming the song. "At last my love has come along my lonely days are over". I loved this song and Steph choose it as her first song at her wedding.

Now I knew it had to be Stephanie. So I walked over to the other door. When I opened it I never thought I would see him here "Vince, what are you doing here". Wait a minute I know why you here I'm not even out of rehab for an hour and you already have the divorce papers for me to sign. Well hand them over let's get this over with. Vince turned around and handed her the paper. But it wasn't divorce paper it said "Linda, I don't want a divorce". I started to cry I was so happy. Vince wrapped his arms around me and I continued to cry. I pushed away from him to grab a tissue.

When I walked back over to him that's when out of nowhere I smacked him right across the face. I don't know where it came from it just happened. Vince grabbed his cheek "ouch what the hell was that for?" Why didn't you tell me this sooner, why didn't you come by to see me before I left. Vince laughed "well I'm glad to see my wife is back you always had one hell of a slap. Linda you know why I did go by and see you because I was an asshole. I felt guilty about this whole thing. And I didn't know what to say to you.

Linda smiled "I'm sorry I shouldn't have slapped you". I think I liked when you smacked my ass better. Look I wanted to tell you that Vincent K. McMahon is official retired. I had all the papers drawn up yesterday. It's about time that Shane and Steph take over. So now we can stay here for as long as you want. I laughed "you're kidding, you the workaholic have official retired. Vince changed the radio back on "Linda, will you dance with me". I took his hand and At Last started playing. We slowly danced back in forth.

I rested my head on his chest I missed you so much Vince. Vince lifted my head and kissed me. It felt like we were kissing for hours when Vince pulled away I missed you too Linda. We locked lips again until I needed to come up for air. I love you so much Vince. I love you too Vince. I started to unbutton his shirt and he pulled my shirt off. It felt so good to be in his arms again. "Why don't we see just how nice this bed is?" I laughed the last time we did this I believe you threw me off you. Vince was kissing my neck and continued down to my shoulders. Vince laughed let's just say that won't be happening tonight.

That's my story everyone I have been sober for two years. Everyone clapped again. I come to several different AA meetings throughout new york. I was asked to do this by an AA mediator. I loved to hear all of your stories and share my story with everyone. The people I really need to thank are my kids and husband for each writing about what I was like when I wasn't sober and for sticking by me. Thanks everyone. The group leader stood up and asked if anyone had any questions.

Two people raised their hands "are you still with your husband? Yes we are still together and next month will be 45 years we have been married. "Do you still get urges to drink?" Oh absolute because I will always be an alcoholic. But my family gives me a reason to want to stay sober.  
I sat back down and finally it was time for the closing prayer. I didn't mind telling my story but it was difficult to keep revisiting my past every Monday. The meeting was over and I walked out the door. I knew Vince would be waiting outside like he did every Monday. After the meeting we would usually get a late supper.  
Vince saw me and smiled I put my arm between his and we started walking to Madison Ave. "How was your meeting?" Fine the usual telling my story and listening to other people's story. Vince, I'm just so lucky to have you, the kids and grand kids. I'm glad we were able to fix things. I'm happy that neither of us have to get up early or travel around the country anymore. I think even after two years of retirement I have never been bored once. Linda I'm thankful to have you too you bring everything together and bring people together.

They continued to walk down the street. I'm glad we moved back here I love being so close to New York. Linda you remember this song "if you could only see how blue her can be when she loves". Every time I hear that song I think of you. "I love you Vince, how blue did my eyes get? The mostly beautiful blue you have seen in your life but if you could only see you would understand. Linda kissed Vince "Linda I love you".


End file.
